


The Truth

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [5]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, F/M, Light Angst, Post Episode: s01e06 The Choice Is Yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Olivia goes to talk to Asher after seeing Layla and Spencer together





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonlemelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/gifts).



> For Manon, who sent the prompt: "I know it's hard, but get over it" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/168056218878/dialogue-prompts) of prompts

Olivia isn’t sure why she goes to Asher. She knows it won’t lead to anything good. But after seeing Spencer and Layla together… well she’s not exactly thinking clearly right now.

She bangs on the door, not even thinking of the possibility his father could be here. Luckily it’s Asher that answers the door.

“Olivia?” He questions, stepping back to let her inside.

She storms past him, her eyes barely taking in the room before focusing on him. He’s shirtless, only wearing a pair of sweats, and his hair is in a state of disarray she knows comes from sleeping.

He looks soft in a way that has her wanting to pull him closer but at the same time push him away. Much like everything else he does. She’s still shaking with anger at what she saw. She knows she shouldn’t be here like this.

He says her names again, his voice soft and eyes worried as he looks at her. She can’t take it. When he steps closer, his hands raising as if he wants to reach for her, something in her breaks.

She crosses the few feet between them, hooks a hand behind his neck and pulls him down until she’s able to fit her lips against his own. He makes a noise of surprise but she swallows it down, kissing him harder and feeling a sense of triumph when he starts to kiss her back.

She tries to ignore the voice that is telling her she shouldn’t be doing this. She’s tired of fighting. Spencer and Layla clearly don’t care about fighting whatever pull they have towards each other.

Asher’s the first one to pull away. He puts his hands on her shoulders when she tries to move back in, “Liv? What’s going on?”

“I think you’d know what kissing feels like by now,” Olivia retorts. She takes a step out of his hold and crosses his arms. “Or have you forgotten?”

They both know what she’s referring to. She can tell by the way Asher’s eyes narrow, “You know I haven’t. Even though you’re the one that kept telling me we should.”

“Yeah well, things have changed,” Olivia mutters.

“Clearly. So what gives?”

She can’t bring herself to say the words. Her reasoning seems feebler now. “Can’t I just want to kiss you?”

“You can,” Asher says, leaning back against the wall. “But we both know that’s not the case.”

“It might be a little bit,” Olivia says, surprising herself with the honesty of her words. “But maybe I was angry.”

“Really?” Asher asks, his face one of mock surprise. “I hadn’t noticed.”

“You’re an asshole,” she sighs.

“So you’ve told me repeatedly,” Asher says. “Now are you going to tell me what got you angry or not? You came here for a reason, and as handsome and irresistible as I am, I doubt it’s just to kiss me.”

Olivia bites her lip. She knows what telling him could do. But the thought of keeping it from him… he has the right to know. She realizes how hypocritical that thought is, given the secret they’ve been keeping themselves. But that doesn’t make it any less true.

“I saw Layla and Spencer together,” Olivia says, her eyes not leaving his face, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Yeah they’ve been hanging out,” Asher says. There’s a bitterness in his voice that she knows doesn’t come from just the thought of Layla and Spencer spending time together.

“It was more than that,” she continues. “Ash they were...” She takes a deep breath to prepare herself. “They were kissing.”

Asher surprises her when he turns and hits the wall, hard enough to leave a dint. “Motherfuck!”

“Asher…”

“I knew he was going to do this,” Asher says, his face contorted in anger, and underneath that sadness. Olivia can’t help but think he looks like a kicked puppy. “I knew it. He was after her from the moment he met her. And just waiting in the wings, being there whenever I screwed up.”

Olivia sighs, “I know it’s hard, but get over it.”

Asher’s face turns to one of surprise, “Excuse me?”

“Get. Over. It.” Olivia tells him, enunciating each word. “We fucked up too, as you clearly remember. And a lot worse than this. I’m not saying I’m not mad. Especially considering the way Layla has been pushing me towards Spencer, saying it was for me. I knew it wasn’t, even if she wouldn’t admit it. But that’s not the point. The point is, we’re all shitty people. We just keep hurting each other and god… it’s fucking exhausting. Aren’t you tired of it?”

“Of course I am,” Asher says. “But…”

“You know what? Just don’t. I can’t hear whatever excuse you’re going to make for going out and being all hot headed and making things worse,” Olivia says. She moves towards the door, stopping with her hand on the knob. “And Asher?”

“Yeah?”

“I think it’s time we tell them the truth.”

Olivia walks out the door, closing it to the sound of him calling after her. Nothing he can say will change her mind. She knows Asher is going to confront either Layla or Spencer, or both, about what happened. But Olivia just needs to talk to Layla. It’s time everything is put on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
